


it's beginning to look a lot like (taako's crippling fear of commitment)

by lupjeans



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Holidays, M/M, barry has a golden retriever puppy so you're welcome, because taako is a drama queen, candlenights 2k18, magnus is a frat boy and i'm in love with him, taako and lup have separation anxiety but what else is new, taako probably has bipolar disorder yes i am projecting, this fic was literally just an excuse to write hallmark movie tropes, well. the angst is Mild at best and almost entirely internal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupjeans/pseuds/lupjeans
Summary: Barry raises his eyebrows. “It’s none of my business, of course, but -- it’s obvious, right? I mean...he’s totally in love with him.”Lup snorts. “The only people who don’t know Taako loves Magnus are Taako and Magnus.”*  *  *alternatively: the one where barry takes lup home for hanukkah, magnus gets snowed in with a puppy, and taako learns the true meaning of christmas.





	it's beginning to look a lot like (taako's crippling fear of commitment)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most self indulgent thing i have ever written but please just let me have hallmark christmas movie taagnus i am on my knees begging

“You’re really going through with this?”

Taako looks cartoonish -- a charcoal mask painted across his T-zone, platinum hair pinned to his scalp in rollers, mouth open in blatant horror. Lup rolls her eyes, folds another dress into her suitcase. “Don’t be so dramatic. This isn’t a big deal.”

“ _I’m_ being _dramatic?_ My sister is going home for the holidays with some nerd who wears Nike crew socks, and I’m being _dramatic?_

“It’s just a _week,_ Taako.” Her lips twitch into a smirk, but her hand trembles a little as she packs her laptop charger, followed suit by her makeup bag. She doesn’t think Taako notices. He does. “And he’s a _very_ cute nerd, you must admit.”

“He’s not really my type, but…” Taako pauses, lips pursed as he considers it, before he turns his attention back to her. “Uh-uh, you’re doing that on purpose! You’re _trying_ to get me off track!”

“It’s been working.”

“Yeah, no shit. What was I talking about?”

She snorts. “You were putting my boyfriend on blast.” _Boyfriend._ It doesn’t quite slip off the tongue yet.

“Oh, right. My point was --” He extends a hand to stop hers, clasps it tight, and leans forward. “-- this is pretty serious. You’re _meeting_ his _family._ ”

She waits for him to finish the thought. When he doesn't, she makes a face. “Thank you so much for the pep talk, T. It really eased my nerves.”

“Sorry, sorry, I just --” He plays with her fingers, exhales a long sigh, before dropping his chin into his palm. “I dunno. It’s not like you to get serious so fast. I just want to know that you’re good, you know?” 

When Lup smiles at him, it’s not smug. It’s soft, all dimpled cheeks and scrunched eyebrows; she lifts a hand to brush her hair back behind her ear as she nods. “Yeah, I’m good. I promise.” She zips her suitcase shut and shoves it to the ground, then flings herself onto the bed. They plop back onto the pillows side by side, gazing at the ceiling fan in silence, until Lup speaks. “You don’t mind that I’ll be gone until Christmas, right?”

“Huh?” If Taako has thought about it before -- and she assumes he has, because _she_ has-- he doesn’t let on. “Of course not, Lu. Why would I?”

“Well ... I know Christmas isn’t a big thing for us, but I don’t think we’ve ever been apart for it before.”

“We haven’t.” His reply is too quick, too defensive. He backtracks. “But that’s only ever been coincidental, I think. Don’t worry about me, okay?” He offers her a quick smile before turning his gaze back to the ceiling fan. It’s far easier than looking her in the eye. “Honestly. I have, like, _five_ shows in my Netflix queue. I’ll be occupied.” 

“I have no doubt.” She returns the smile before allowing her eyes to fall shut, her breathing slow and even. For a moment, he wonders if she’s falling asleep; and then she stirs, runs her fingers through her hair, and exhales shakily. “I really, _really_ like him, Taako.”

“I know.” Taako turns his head to look at her. “Does that scare you?”

With his voice lowered like that, like he’s telling the world’s most scandalous secret, it would be easy to mistake his tone; if she didn’t know him so well, she might assume he’s seeking advice. When she remembers hearing Magnus leave their apartment one morning last weekend, she realizes that he might be. 

“A little.” _A lot._ She tilts her chin to return his gaze, half of her face obscured by wild curls. “Does it scare you?”

“Does what scare me?”

“Don’t play dumb. You know I mean the Magnus -- “ She sputters for a moment before throwing her arms out in exasperation. “ -- _situation._ ”

He looks offended, mouth agape and eyebrows scrunched, but it’s too theatrical to be genuine. ”I don’t know what you’re talking about.” So, a lot, a lot. He presses his fingers against his own cheeks and, when he finds the mask dry, sits up with a groan. Before Lup can even think to protest, he’s scurrying to the bathroom.

“You’re gonna have to address your fear of commitment _someday,_ Taako!”

“I do not have a fear of -- oh, fuck off, this isn’t about _me!_ This is about _you_ making a good impression on your _boyfriend’s family!”_ As he scrubs his face in the sink, he yells back through the doorway. “Just don’t, like, curse in front of his mother. Have some _fucking manners,_ for once in your life.”

 

* * *

 

Lup being gone means a few things. Firstly, it means meals for one, which is fine, Taako guesses. Quicker prep time, and he can be as picky as he goddamn wants, _thank you so much;_ but it’s quiet without her, too quiet, and quiet means time to recollect, which is a no-go. Recollection implies some degree of reflection, which implies regret, which implies --

Well, it’s all just very complicated, isn’t it?

It’s been 8 days since she left, and 10 since his last encounter with Magnus. Taako stirs the pot of boiling pasta, lips pursed as he scrolls Instagram with his free-hand. He lingers on a picture of Lup, eyes closed in a cheesy grin as she lights the menorah, one of Barry’s mother’s cats cradled to her chest, and he’s not jealous. Not really. What is there to be jealous of, anyways? A boring, traditional, stable holiday season with people who love you? _Psh._ Holidays are overrated, he reminds himself, it’s just another fucking month. Also, aesthetically? Tacky as shit.

And even if he wanted something else to do, who would he call? Lup will be back tomorrow, anyways, and everyone else is out of town. _Everyone except --_

He turns the burner off with a huff. It’s a not a viable option. Not _really._ He and Magnus have been sleeping together for four months -- five, if you count the handjob Taako gave him after Avi’s Fourth of July party, but that was so sloppy that he can’t bring himself to include it. 

Lately, though, their meetings have been fewer, farther between. The last time they saw each other, Magnus had worked up the nerve to ask him why, and Taako had kicked him out in lieu of Option B.

Option B being: looking at your friend-with-benefits and telling him that fucking on the reg is giving you an identity crisis, since he’s perfect for you and you’re obviously damaged as hell.

 _I am not going to text him._ He slides his phone across the countertop, brushes a strand of hair behind his ear, and strains the pasta in the sink. “I will not fucking text him,” he says, out loud, teeth grit in determination, fingers curled around the potholder in tight fists. “I will not fucking text him. I am strong and indep--”

His phone chimes. He drops the pot into the sink and scrambles, only to find Magnus’ name gracing the home screen.

 _I know it’s Christmas Eve, but are you busy tonight? I’m not going home until tomorrow morning._

And then, as an immediate follow-up:

_I’d like to see you before I leave_

Taako holds his breath, foot tapping. He has to wait at least two minutes, lest he appear too eager; and, besides, Magnus is a big boy. He can sweat it out.

_Is this a booty call, or do you genuinely want to see me?_

_Uh, I guess that depends_  
_Why can’t it be both?_

Taako can’t help but smile. _Come by in an hour._

_You got it._

As he stands alone in the kitchen, Taako seeks personal absolution. “Okay, well, I didn’t text him first.”

 

* * *

 

Hanukkah with Barry’s family comes and goes -- in spite of Lup’s nerves -- without a hitch. The house becomes crowded beyond capacity the moment Barry’s extended family shows up, which Lup fears will be suffocating. And it is, in brief spurts, when she thinks too hard about how different her holidays have always looked from this: a close, happy family, gathered of their own volition. It’s almost fascinating to watch them; how easy it is for them to hold intimate conversation, to love and be loved with no expectations.

In those moments, she thinks of Taako, and she feels guilty again. The holidays aren’t important, she keeps telling herself -- but then she watches Barry with his sisters, and she remembers the night she and Taako spent Christmas stoned in the park, lying beneath the twinkling lights of a tall pine tree and singing carols at the top of their lungs, and she wonders if maybe there’s something to the magic after all.

So when Barry’s mom drops them off at the airport, it’s the first time they’ve been alone -- really, _really_ alone, out of earshot of anyone who might care -- in over a week. Barry goes to hand Lup her luggage, and she kisses him in the freezing parking lot, gloved hands cupping his cheeks. There’s a resounding thud as her bags fall to the ground, and he holds her hips, firm but chaste.

“I’m really glad you invited me to come with,” she says when they break for air, freckled cheeks flushed pink. If it’s from the cold or the kiss, she’ll never tell.

And he doesn’t mean to laugh, he really doesn’t; which makes it all the worse when Lup’s eyebrows scrunch in undisguised offense. “No, I’m sorry, it’s just --” He tucks a curl behind her ear and laughs again. “I was worried that you had been dreading it, so hearing you say that is...”

“Dreading it? Never.” The smile that graces her lips is genuine, because it’s not a lie; _dread_ is the wrong word. (In any case, it’s not how she feels about it now.) She leans down to kiss to the tip of his nose before picking up her luggage. “Your mom was so sweet. And the cats -- !”

“The cats,” he agrees, still smiling, and he reaches for her hand once her bags are sorted. She takes it and squeezes gently; the silence as they walk to the terminal is comfortable, easy. Barry wonders if he will ever stop being dazzled by her, even as being with her begins to feel more like a habit -- a good habit, like waking up early to watch the sunrise, or taking a long walk through a rose garden. 

He almost feels guilty that this is so effortless, like he might let her slip through his fingers. But she can be the most beautiful thing he has ever seen without overwhelming him every time, he realizes, and it eases his nerves ever-so-slightly.

His reverie is broken shortly after they pass through security. “Hmmmm,” Lup says, brows furrowed as she looks at her phone screen.

“Uh-oh. I know that face.” Barry looks at her quizzically. “What is it?”

“First of all, I didn’t make a face.” Barry grins, because she _did;_ Lup pretends to ignore him. “Second of all -- look at this.”

Barry takes her phone in his hand, squinting at the radar on the screen. The system is massive; most of the state is covered in white, with splotches of pink and purple to represent ice. Their city seems to have taken the brunt of it.

He grimaces. “Yikes. Do you think our fl -- “

And, with ever-perfect timing, the PA system blares. “Attention: please expect cancellations due to the winter storm warning. If you are a passenger of flight BA2490, please see me at Gate 12A immediately for accommodations.” 

“Shit.” Lup lifts her ticket and laughs, almost apologetically, as if she somehow had something to do with it. “BA2490. Of course.”

_“Of course.”_ Barry sighs, rubs his hands over his face. “Okay. Shit. Uh, I don’t know how long we’ll be stuck here, so we could just go back to my mom’s. Or … “

Lup raises an eyebrow. “Or?”

“I could talk to the airline, arrange a hotel. So we could spend some time ... _alone.”_

“Oh, _fuck_ yes.” Her smile is like a breath of fresh air. “It’ll be like a little vacation! Well -- a weird, impromptu vacation where we never leave the hotel room.”

Barry probably shouldn’t be so relieved at the thought of spending a few more days alone with Lup, but he allows himself this fleeting moment of selfishness. The smile he offers in return is warm, and he leans in to press a quick kiss to her cheek. “I can certainly think of _worse_ ways to spend Christmas.”

“We can get cozy,” she says, gathering her things; by the glint in her eye, he thinks the relief might be mutual. “Maybe the hotel will have hot cocoa.”

Barry offers her his arm, which she takes without hesitation, and they make their way to the gate. 

 

* * *

 

“This better be so fuckin’ important,” Taako mumbles into the phone, eyes still shut.

“Merry Christmas to you, too! Is Magnus there?”

As if on cue, Magnus snores. Taako turns away from him, burying the phone between his pillow and his cheek. “No. Why would you ask me that?”

“ -- So he _is_ there!”

“It’s 6:30 in the morning, Lu. Unless you’re _literally_ bleeding out in a ditch somewhere, I’m gonna hang up on you.”

“Look, can you just pass a message along for Barry? Magnus isn’t answering his phone, but we’ve got kind of a 911.”

Taako sits up to look at Magnus’ phone on the nightstand; in the soft glow, Taako can see a screen full of missed calls. He rubs his hand over his face and plops back down. “Ugh. Sure, yeah. What’s the message?”

“Barry and I are trapped at the airport because of the storm, and Barry’s dog-sitter is leaving town today. We need you to pick him up.”

“Wait, pick who up? The dog-sitter?”

“No, stupid, _the dog._ Magnus needs to bring him back to our apartment before he goes home for Chr --”

“Magnus isn’t going home for Christmas anymore,” Taako blurts, a little too loudly -- and then covers his mouth, as if it might patch the damage.

It doesn’t. Lup mulls it over for five silent, agonizing seconds. “So then where, pray tell, _is_ he staying for Christmas, Taako?” It’s slow, smug, expectant. He can hear the smirk in her voice.

Magnus snores again, stirs, and then collapses back onto the pillows, an arm flung across Taako’s waist. When Taako finally replies, it comes in a reluctant, hardly intelligible exhale. _“He’sstayingwithme.”_

_“Holy shit.”_ A beat. “Lemme guess: you booty-called him without checking the weather, and now he’s snowed in?” 

“Yeah -- well, _no_. I mean -- technically, _he_ booty-called _me -- kind of._ So...no.”

Lup cackles into the phone, and then sounds muffled, as if she’s turned her head away. He can still make out the sing-song tone of her voice. “You hear that, Bluejeans? I fucking called it. That’s $20 you owe me now!”

Taako resorts to hissed threatening. “I’m going to cut all of your hair off in your sleep. I swear to god, I’ll do it.”

“I dare you to try it. You’re gonna be able to pick up the dog, right?”

With a glance at the snoring form pressed to his side, Taako steels his nerves. “Goddamn it, Lup -- _whatever._ Fine. But only because I’m the best brother in the fucking world.”

He can’t see her, but he knows she’s smiling that knowing smile, which makes it worse. “I would never say anything to the contrary.”

 

* * *

 

When Magnus wakes, it’s to Taako’s face an inch from his. Usually, this would be pleasant; some might even use the word ideal. Usually, though, he’s not indefinitely snowed into his sort-of-kind-of-not-really-boyfriend’s apartment. Why this sours Taako’s attitude so much, Magnus couldn’t tell you. “Good m--”

“God, fucking finally,” Taako groans, rolling his eyes. “I’ve been trying to wake you up for half-a-fucking-hour. You talk in your sleep, bee-tee-dubs. What the hell were you _dreaming about?”_

Magnus grins, eyebrows raised, and he leans in to close the space between them. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Disgusting.” Taako shoves him back into the pillows, but there’s just a split second where Magnus watches his cheeks dimple. It’s enough. “Look, we’re on a mission. Orders of Bluejeans and company -- and by company, I mean my nightmare sister.”

“Oh? What’s our prerogative, sir?”

“No, no, _no._ You _do not_ get to make this into a horny thing.”

Magnus’ smile turns instantly smug. “I was just being polite. If anything, _you’re_ the one who’s horny.”

Taako looks nothing short of scandalized. Magnus takes the distraction as an opportunity to grab him by the waist, laughing as he flips Taako onto his back; try as he might, Taako can’t help the grin that spreads across his lips. He jabs his pointer finger against Magnus’ chest. “I’m being serious, _Magnus._ No distractions.”

Magnus ducks his head to pepper kisses across Taako’s jaw, lingering at the slope of his neck. “No distractions. I’m listening.”

And it’s not technically giving up, not really, if Taako allows his head to fall back, if his fingers find Magnus’ curls and he breathes a gentle sigh into the still air of his otherwise-empty apartment. “That’s not fair.”

When Magnus smiles, his teeth graze across Taako’s pulsepoint. “I didn’t know there were rules.”

Taako inhales slowly, a little shakily; a smile still plays at the corners of his mouth. “Since when do you give a shit about _rules?”_

Magnus hums, almost thoughtfully, and shifts forward. “I don’t.”

There’s no way to prepare for how Magnus kisses him then. It’s slow, but straight-up _dirty;_ when he slips his tongue into Taako’s mouth, the resulting gasp falls heavily into the infinitesimal space between them. _We can’t keep doing this,_ Taako reminds himself, both _in general_ and _in this particular moment._

But if he lets himself pull Magnus’ hair just to hear the low, sweet, syrupy moan that is sure to follow, who can really blame him? 

Taako almost manages to let it distract him. _Almost._ “Believe me, I _hate_ to interrupt,” Taako murmurs into their kiss, pulling back slightly to look up at him. “But you asked about our _prerogative.”_

“Right, right. The _mission.”_ Magnus laughs, breathless, the physical embodiment of carried away. “I’m all ears.”

“I bet.” Taako is already radiant, but under Magnus’ attention, he shines. He purses his kiss-swollen lips, eyes alight despite his better attempts at appearing nonchalant. “Barry needs us to go pick up his dog. Apparently I -- “ _Oh, don’t make me fucking say it._ He clicks his tongue before speaking again. “ -- _We_ have to take care of him until he gets back.”

If Magnus had any further intentions of keeping Taako in bed all day, they’re out the window instantly. He sits up on his forearms, hovering over Taako as his wild, elated smile brightens the entire goddamn room. “We get to babysit JD?”

“Yes. If you drive, I’ll give you a blowjob after dinner tonight. Deal?”

“Deal.” That’s all it takes for Magnus to roll off the bed. As he pulls on his t-shirt -- one Taako recognizes as his favorite -- he announces to no one in particular: “ _Fuck,_ I _fucking love Christmastime.”_

 

* * *

 

As it turns out, driving through a snowstorm is kinda the fucking worst. Driving through a snowstorm with a nervous golden retriever puppy, however, is even worse. Despite their former agreement that Magnus would drive, Taako maintains a death-grip on the steering wheel for most of it, Magnus holding JD -- which Taako learns stands for Jack Daniels, _un-fucking-believable_ \-- in his lap and speaking to him in a baby voice.

And, as much as Taako wants to hate it, it’s so _stupid_ endearing that he doesn’t know if he’ll ever stop thinking about it.

JD decides upon entering the apartment that he likes Taako’s pile of dirty laundry best. He steals a sock and brings it to Magnus, who throws it down the hallway, which turns into a game of fetch -- and results in a significant amount of Taako’s clothes scattered across the hardwood floor. Taako scavenges when he can, and as he passes Magnus while carrying an armful of socks, leggings, and intimates, he makes a face. “You could at least ask before throwing my clothes wherever you want.”

Magnus offers him a crooked grin. “It’s never seemed like an issue before.”

“Nice try, cowboy.” He dumps the clothes at Magnus’ feet, crosses his arms over his chest, and raises an eyebrow. “But this is a problem for me now, which means it’s a problem for you.”

“Since when are your problems my problems, huh?”

“Since I started sucking your dick, for sure.”

“Fair enough. My bad.” He leans down to take some of Taako’s laundry in his arms. JD tugs at the leg of his jeans, and Magnus grins, dropping his voice to a staged whisper. “But you have to explain to the little dude why you’re ruining all the fun.”

Taako throws a sock at Magnus’ face. “Fine. _One of us_ has to have a backbone.” He kneels, allowing the puppy to jump into his lap, giggling as he licks his cheeks. “Listen, JD, my dude -- “ When he lays back on the floor, JD pounces on his chest, tail wagging. “ -- We gotta stop with this laundry shit, okay? If my sister finds my underwear under the couch again, she’s gonna start throwing around wild accusations. Most of which will probably be true, but I can’t handle -- “

Magnus laughs. “Are you venting to the dog?”

“I’m not venting. I’m _lecturing.”_

“Perfect. This means I get to be the fun parent.”

Taako sits up, balancing his weight on his elbows. “The fun p -- ?”

Magnus interrupts him by flinging the laundry into the air. As it rains in a crumpled circle around them, JD leaps from Taako’s chest and barks excitedly, attempting (and failing) to catch the sleeve of a denim jacket in his mouth. Taako’s expression slips into a pout before lifting into a dimpled, jubilant grin, and when Magnus looks down at Taako, he feels like he’s seeing the sun for the first time.

“The fun parent,” Magnus repeats, as if to clarify; and before Taako can protest, he stoops to pull him into a tender kiss, arms winding around his back to lift him off the floor. Taako reciprocates in earnest, wraps his arms around Magnus’ shoulders, fingers clutching at the neck of his sweater.

He should be embarrassed, Taako thinks, sighing into his mouth; embarrassed by how easily he melts against him, how easily he falls into this. _Whatever this is._ The thought might taste sour in his mouth if Magnus hadn’t kissed him with candy cane-breath.

They allow each other a chance to inhale. “Okay,” Taako says, “so you’re the fun parent.”

He pulls him down for another kiss.

 

* * *

 

“Have you heard from Taako yet tonight?”

“No.” Lup sits in the middle of the hotel bed, hair wet about her shoulders, lips pursed. Outside the window, the snow is illuminated in the street light, blowing horizontally in the wind. “No, I haven’t. Not since he texted me to say he picked up JD.”

“Damn.” Barry sits next to her, puts a hand on her back in an attempt at comfort. He’s not sure if it’s the right move until Lup leans against his side, resting her head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around her and doesn’t mind the wet spot her hair leaves on his t-shirt. “I’m sure he’s fine. He would have called if -- “

“Oh, I’m not worried that he’s hurt. I would know if he was.” When Barry opens his mouth, Lup shakes her head, answering his unasked question with a flippant wave of her hand. “Twin stuff.”

“Ah, of course.”

“Physically, my brother is fine. _Emotionally,_ though?” She takes a breath, puffing her cheeks out as she does, and Barry presses a kiss to the top of her head. “Well, okay, he’s _definitely_ a trainwreck, but I wish I knew if he’s any worse than usual.”

“But isn’t Magnus with him? Maybe they’re -- I dunno, busy.”

Lup rolls her eyes. “Those two are always _busy.”_

“But still not _together.”_

“Say that word around Taako, and he might rip your face off.”

Barry raises his eyebrows. “It’s none of my business, of course, and you can tell me if I’ve crossed a boundary, but -- it’s obvious, right? I mean...he’s totally in love with him.”

Lup snorts. “The only people who don’t know Taako loves Magnus are Taako and Magnus.” She sits up again, rubs her eyes with a yawn. “I’m gonna text him one more time, and then I’ll hit the hay. Are you tired, too?”

“After dealing with the airline all afternoon? Hell yes.” Barry leans back into the overstuffed pillows and sighs, allows his eyes to flutter shut, his fingertips lingering on the small of Lup’s back. When the soft _tap_ of her nails against the screen eventually ceases, she lifts his glasses from the bridge of his nose. He mumbles a soft “thank you” as her weight settles next to him, one of her legs draped across both of his, and wraps his arms around her.

Just as he reaches that sweet-spot before unconsciousness, she stirs. “Barry?” she whispers, peeking up at him from beneath her lashes.

“Mhm?”

He is slowly cataloguing all of her smiles. There’s the _I Know Everything_ smile, and the _I Fucked Up_ smile, and the _Take No Shit_ smile. The one she gives him now, lopsided and gentle, brows crinkling over her big brown eyes -- it’s his favorite. It’s also taken him the longest to decode, but he thinks maybe he finally understands. _I Adore You._ “Merry Christmas, babe.”

He tilts his chin to brush his lips over hers, laughing breathily. “Merry Christmas, Lup.”

 

* * *

 

“We should probably talk about this.” Magnus speaks softly, so as not to disturb the sleeping puppy nestled between them on the couch. Some Christmas movie plays softly in the background, although they stopped watching long ago, and a bowl of popcorn rests in Taako’s lap.

“Talk about what?”

“Um -- _us?”_

Taako shrugs, tossing a piece of popcorn into the air and catching it in his mouth. “Probably.”

 _“Probably.”_ Magnus moves his arm from its position around Taako’s shoulders, reaching for the bowl. Taako passes it to him wordlessly. It feels like a challenge between them -- and it has been all along, hasn’t it? _Who can say the least?_

If there’s a prize for winning, Magnus doesn’t want it. He breaks first, laughing in a way that Taako recognizes immediately as self-deprecating. “I feel like I’m in the third fucking grade.”

“Why’s that, hotshot?” 

“I _really_ like you, Taako.”

Taako turns to look at him, wide-eyed and bewildered. “ _O -- Okay?_ ”

Magnus squints at him, mouth open, head tilted slightly to one side. “ … _Okay?_ That’s … all you wanna say?”

He snatches the popcorn bowl back and forces himself to look away. “No, it isn’t.”

Magnus waits. And waits. _And waits._ The silence is slow, agonizing; each second weighs heavier on his stomach. “Look, Taako,” he says, searching his blank expression for something. _Anything._ “I won’t ... I’m not gonna push it, okay?” He turns away. “But if you don’t -- I don’t know, _like me,_ too? A sign would be nice.” 

Taako plucks another piece of popcorn from the bowl, catching it in his mouth again, and shrugs. Magnus is nearly ready to give up when Taako speaks again. “I’m not gonna give you a sign.”

Magnus blinks. “You mean -- ?”

Taako picks up JD gently, cradles him to his chest, and shifts to rest his head on Magnus’ shoulder. It’s tentative, almost _unbearably_ intimate, as if this is uncharted waters, as if everything is different now -- and, then again, nothing is at all. This time, the silence is not draining, but rather cozy, welcome. _It feels like home,_ Taako realizes, although the revelation feels less like a revelation and more like a dim memory.

“I like you, Mags.” Like is the wrong word, Taako realizes as he looks up at Magnus again. _I hope that’s enough._ “It’s whatever. Don’t make a big deal about it.”

The dim light of the TV forms a halo around Taako’s curls; Magnus can just make out the blush blossoming across his freckled cheeks, and his breath catches. _The sun. The sun. The sun._ “Okay.”

Stillness falls across the room once more like a warm, heavy blanket. If Magnus had to choose one moment to live in forever, he thinks he would pick this one. It’s Taako who breaks it eventually, voice a languid murmur, idly petting the top of JD’s head. “Hey, Magnus?”

Magnus isn’t sure when he started nodding off; his eyelids flutter open, brows raised. “Hmm?”

Taako smiles, tips his chin up to look at him. “I’m kinda glad we got snowed in for Christmas.”

And, as he leans in for a kiss, all Magnus can think is that he’s kinda glad, too.


End file.
